Patches
Patches are optional, but incredibly useful things that players can add onto armor and weapons to give a variety of effects. Weapon Strap-Ons *Lit Match - Kupa Keep (Shop) *Lightning Sticker - Kupa Keep (Shop) *Dead Bird - Street Merchant *Toothpick - Street Merchant *Skull Sticker - Police Station Locker *Demon Sticker - Police station Roof *Tuft of Ginger Pubic Hair - South Park Elementary (Loot from first ginger you fight.) *Glass Shard - South Park Elementary (Brass Key room. Loot from one of the gingers.) *Small Needle - Jimmy's House (Basement, in the washer.) *Arrow Patch - Jimmy's House (Kitchen) *Alien Energy Crystal - Spaceship (Bottom right of probe maintenance room.) *Shattered Anal Probe - Spaceship (Upper right section of probing mantenance. Requires probe) *Cult Pamphlet - Spaceship (To the left of the starting door in a chest after saving Randy) *Tesla Coil - Taco Bell (Room with recorder, right cabinet) *Circuit Patch - Starks Pond (Requires probe) *Wooden Grip - Token's House (Chest inside the chiminey) *Ice Cube - Kyle's House (Fridge.) *Zippo Lighter - Loot from one of the 6th graders fought during Nonconformist. *Moon Rock - Taco Bell (Truck outside building) *Tesla Coil - Taco Bell (Cabinet on the right of meeting room) *Chef's Skewer - South Park Elementary (Behind serving counter, just after the Kitchen. Check the cabinet) *Snowball Patch - South Park Elementary (In the vent area. Requires probe) *Zombie Flesh - South Park Elementary (Loot from one of the nazi zombie gingers in the basement) *Drill Bit - South Park Elementary (Fifth Grade Classroom) *Gnome Pickaxe Head - Wall inside your house during Defeat the Underpants Gnomes (In the second wall area, to the far left.) *Small Butane Torch - Sewers (Near Cornwallis) *Gauntlet Patch - Tweek Bros. Coffee (Outside, under the bench. Requires Gnome Dust.) *Grave Dirt - East of Big Gay Al's/Mr. Slave's house (In the garage that doesn't open all the way. Requires Gnome Dust.) *Wire Hangar - Unplanned Parenthood (room where Randy is) *Rubber Grip - Ottawa Goods and Supplies *Dire Bear Claw Keychain - Winnipeg Block and Tackle *Hot Topic Catalog - Clyde's Fortress (Shop) *Bayonet - Clyde's Fortress (Shop) *Metal Grip - South Park Bus Stop (Secret area behind a tree. Use Gnome Dust to go under the log when there.) Armor Patches *Crossed Swords Patch - Kupa Keep (shop) *Moldy Patch - Kupa Keep (shop) *Axe Patch - Kupa Keep (shop) *Shard of a Beer Bottle - Street merchant *Action Hero Badge - Movie Theater *Red Cross Badge - Storage center roof *Shit-stained Badge - Outside Kenny's house *Duelist's Patch - Near the house to the left of the community center *Buckyball Magnets - Police station (Evidence room, chest on the rights side) *Samurai Warrior Patch - Police station Roof *Flaming Sword Patch - Tower of Peace (2nd floor, requires key from same floor) *Bubble Gum Wrapper - South Park Elementary (Loot from ginger boss) *Wooden Crossguard - Jimmy's House (Upstairs hallway) *Sparkly Heart Sticker - Jimmy's House (Jimmy's parents' nightstand) *Bow and Arrow Patch - Jimmy's House (Attic) *Small Shield Sticker - Jimmy's Garage *Alien Defense Matrix - Spaceship (Upper section of probing maintenance, in a chest.) *Snowflake Patch - On top of Photo Dojo (Requires probe) *Elvish Loyalty Patch - Elven Kingdom (Near the base of the tree.) *Small Magnet - Kyle's house (Garage.) *Pentagram Patch - Taco Bell (Loot from first Nazi Zombie) *Boxing Badge - South Park Elementary (Loot from a foe at the fire hose, in the cafeteria) *South Park Cows Patch - South Park Elementary (In the vent area. Requires probe.) *Daywalker's Patch - South Park Elementary (Loot from one of the gingers in the basement) *Rock Candy Wrapper - South Park Elementary (First room of the basement) *Battery Label - South Park Elementary (Basement) *Sword Patch - South Park Elementary (Loot from Stan, if you sided with the Humans) *Miner's Patch - Your room (Loot from underpants gnome during Defeat the Underpants Gnomes.) *Don't Tread on Me Patch - Your parent's dresser during Defeat the Underpants Gnomes. *Fencing Patch - South Park Gazette (Requires Gnome Dust) *Valkyrie Patch - Sewers (Near the beginning.) *Exoskeleton Patch - Crab People cave (Right side.) *Federation Patch - Kevin Stoley's house (Parent's bedroom) *Avalanche Awareness Patch - South Park Elementary (Outside, on the left, near the woods. Use gnome dust to shrink down and go into the log.) *Self Defense Patch - in the crack at City Sushi ( requires gnome dust) *Katana Patch - in the crack at City Sushi (requires gnome dust) *Prenuptial Document - at the Pleases and Sparkles Club *Jesus Loves Me Patch - Unplanned Parenthood (pipe near the dead soldier with the grenade) *Fortitude Patch - Winnipeg Block and Tackle *Superhero Patch - Clyde's Fortress (Heal Wendy BEFORE destroying the gargoyles) *Fungus Patch - Mr. Slave's Ass (Loot from bacteria just past the Phone) *Dairy Council Patch - Clyde's fortress (Gnome tunnel) *Ghost Pepper - Mr. Slave's Ass (Chest just past the flashlight) *Tactical Armor Pad - Mr. Slave's Ass (Loot from a SWAT soldier) *Brown Badge of Courage - Mr. Slave's Ass (Stomach) *Six-Fingered Hand Patch - Clyde's Fortress (Shop) *Crossbow Patch - inside the barn (Use Gnome Dust) *Golden Ticket - South Park Bank (Use Gnome Dust and go through the hole behing the desk) Category:Lists Category:Gameplay